Various types of bumper devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a bumper protection device for an automobile including a parallel track mounted to an underside of an automobile, a bumper shield continuously disposed atop the parallel track, a pair of spring loaded hinges, a linear actuator, a central processing unit, and a power connector. What has also been needed is for the bumper shield to have an extended position and an alternate retracted position. The bumper shield and the parallel track are perpendicularly disposed, and the bumper shield is proximally disposed substantially parallel to a bumper of the automobile proximal the front end of the automobile and, alternately, proximal the back end of the automobile when the bumper shield is in the extended position. The bumper shield is in the retracted position when the bumper shield is disposed below the underside of the automobile on the parallel track. The bumper protection device for an automobile, which can be sized to fit any automobile bumper, helps to protect both a front bumper and a rear bumper of an automobile from scratches, dents, and scrapes as a result of parking the automobile on a street or in a parking garage. Furthermore, the bumper protection device for an automobile is configured to automatically extend the bumper shield to protect the bumper as soon as a driver places the car in a parking gear, which saves the driver the time, frustration, and energy of either having to manually cover the bumper with another protective device or to remember each time that the car is parked to put such a device on the bumper.